(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to methods and apparatus for ascertaining the volume of liquid in a container or tank, and more particularly, to a system for gauging liquid volumetric quantities based upon the properties of a gas and is operable in a zero gravity environment.
(2) Description of the Prior Art